Everything Has Changed
by DoubleD11798
Summary: What happens when Jordan, Tom, Tucker, and Sonja are attacked by an unknown force and the gods from Mianite come to life? Things get a bit salty. *Rated M only for language and violence*
1. Collide

As Jordan finished streaming for the day, he looked out the window at the bright city and sipped his apple juice. _The view sure was beautiful_. As he stood up, his phone started ringing. He then answered his phone. "Hello?" There was silence at first, but then there was an answer. The voice was loud and seemingly dark. "Your pathetic and incompetent life disgusts me, Jordan." "E-Excuse me? Who the hell is this?" Jordan was starting to get worried. "My name does not matter. What do matter are my actions, and you shall face the consequences of my actions." The call suddenly ended. Then it rang again, but this time it was Tom. "Hey, what's up?" "Mate, we're getting ready to shoot the skit. You coming?" "Yeah…" Jordan looked out the window again. "…I'll be there soon."

As Jordan got in his car and began driving, he thought about the call he got earlier. _Who was that? What did he mean by "the consequences of my actions?"_ As he drove through the streets of downtown L.A., he pondered it some more. Jordan looked down at his dash and then looked back up to see a man standing a few feet in front of the car. Jordan slammed his foot on the brake. The man standing in front of the car did not look like a normal man. His eyes were solid black. Dark clouds followed behind him as he walked. Jordan quickly got out of the car. "Jesus, man! Are you okay?" The man did not say a word, but, instead, the same dark voice from earlier came from the clouds following him. "Your world is doomed."

As Jordan slowly backed up, the man approached him. "What do you want?" Jordan asked. The man pulled a gun on Jordan. "The prophecy of the oracle talks of four great heroes from Earth who would restore the balance of the universe. I am here to make sure that prophecy will not be fulfilled." As Jordan tried to connect the dots, a police officer ran over and drew his gun on the dark man. "Drop the weapon!" As the dark man turned and aimed at the police officer, Jordan tackled the man to the pavement. The dark energy from the man threw Jordan back a few yards. As Jordan got himself up, he saw the dark man's pistol on the ground. Jordan quickly slipped it in his back pocket. When Jordan looked back up, the officer was being held up by one hand of the dark man. In the other hand, there was a black sword sparking with electricity.

Just as the dark man was going to swing it at the officer, Jordan shouted with his hands up. "Wait! You've been sent here to kill me, right? Let him go. I'm the one you want." The dark man tossed the officer aside and began sprinting towards Jordan. In the quick few seconds he had, Jordan pulled the gun out and fired it at the dark man. The dark man fell to the ground with blood oozing out of his chest. Jordan walked over to the dark man slowly and stared the motionless body. Jordan then ran over to the officer and helped him up. "You alright, officer?" "Yeah…thank you. Say, aren't you that Captain Sparklez guy on the internet?" "I am." "My kid loves you. He'll lose it knowing you saved my life." Jordan smiled and then walked towards the dark man's body.

The body began to disintegrate and the voice spoke from the disappearing clouds. "This is not the last time you'll hear of me, Jordan Maron." Then the body and the clouds disappeared. From the body, one thing remained there. There was an object that resembled a small beacon. Jordan picked it up and noticed that there were two switches on it. As Jordan flipped the first one, a holographic video began playing. The man in the video looked similar to the dark man, but this man wore white clothes and gave off white and gold energy. "Jordan, Tucker, Sonja, and Tom…if any of you are watching this, it means that our messenger has been killed by one of the Nebulans, and they are after you. The Nebulans are a dark race set solely on the purpose of destroying everything in the universe, leaving them to rule. Their prized and undefeated military leader is a man by the name of Ahriman. He will not rest until the four of you are dead and your world is in ashes. My name is Darrius. We are the Novans, a light race who keep the order of the universe stable. We have been at war with the Nebulans for years now, and I fear our end is near. Our Oracle has seen a prophecy of you four defeating the Nebulans and saving many worlds. This is a lot to take in, but I only ask you of one thing. Save your people and your world. Defend one another, and prove that the Nebulans can be defeated. I have given you all that you need to save your world. I hope we meet again." The video shut off.

"What?" Jordan spoke this with confusion. He then flipped the second switch. Immediately, a white beam shot from the device and into the blue sky. Everyone around the area got out of their cars and stared at it. The beam then shut off, and out of the sky came three large orbs of color. One was blue, one was red, and the other was purple. The red and blue ones shot off to the side. The purple one shot straight down towards Jordan. With a loud crash, the object impacted the ground, sending Jordan flying back a few feet. When the dust cleared, Jordan slowly approached the object. Only, it was not an object; it was a girl who was unconscious. She had purple hair and was wearing a purple dress. Jordan's eyes grew immensely wide. "Ianite?"


	2. Believe

*Earlier*

"Is Jordan fucking coming or what?" Tucker said as he paced around the kitchen; he was beginning to get impatient. "Told him to be early." Sonja said. Tom put down his phone and walked back to them. "He says he is on his way. I guess we can just chill till he gets here." Tom then walked out of the kitchen and into their home's living room. Sonja then hugged Tucker and said, "I missed you." "That's a first." He said while trying not to smile. She gave Tucker the stare of seriousness. "I missed you too." All of a sudden, Tom yelled from the living room, causing Tucker and Sonja to run into the living room.

Tom was staring at the TV which was a live feed from downtown L.A. The dark man was pointing the gun at Jordan. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Sonja exclaimed. Tom was staring immensely at the TV and said, "Jordan and the other dude are talking, but I can't hear shit." Tucker then held Sonja close to him while saying, "Who is that son of a bitch? He's got black clouds around him?" Then Jordan tackled the dark man, and they all cheered. Tucker exclaimed, "TAKE THAT FUCKER DOWN, JORDAN!" Jordan was then thrown back; Sonja spoke with uncertainty. "Is that guy even human?" The three then watched as the dark man ran towards Jordan who was holding his hands in the air. Jordan pulled the gun out and shot the dark man. Tucker jumped in the air and screamed with excitement. "GET FUCKING WRECKED, SON!" They all cheered for Jordan.

Then Tom leapt up and ran out the door. Tucker shouted at him, "Tom, where the hell are you going?" They then proceeded to follow him out. Tom was about to jump in his car, anxious to leave. "We need to go get him. We don't know if more of those guys are gonna fuck with him." "Listen, Tom-" Tucker started to say but stopped as he stared at the sky. As they all looked to the sky, a blue orb and a red orb came surging towards them. The orbs crashed, sending Sonja, Tucker, and Tom to the ground. As they got back up, the dust cleared. The three walked over to where the orbs crashed. Where the blue orb had landed was a man with white hair and a white toga. Where the red orb landed was a man with red skin, horns instead of hair, and a black robe. The two men stood up while the others just stood there in shock. Tom then let out the loudest and most girlish scream, and he nearly fainted.

"M-Mianite? Dianite?" Tucker said in awe. "Greetings, heroes." Mianite said to the three. Tom then fainted, but Tucker was able to catch him in time and quickly resuscitate him. Dianite couldn't help but chuckle a little. Sonja started to say something, "How are you-" "We don't know. I remember falling through the skies." Mianite said, cutting Sonja off. "We do, in fact," Dianite said, "know of your journeys and adventures in your Mianite series. We know there is more than one season; however, the only one we can remember is season one. I do not know why this is, but regardless, we know a lot about you all." Tom shuddered a little bit as he thought about what had happened on the last episode of that season.

Mianite then smiled at all of them and said, "As we fell, I remember hearing a voice in my head." Dianite followed him up. "As do I, brother." "All the voice said," Mianite said, "was 'Aid them in their journey. Their lives depend on you, and your strength depends on them.'" "Holy fuck." Tucker said in awe. "Wait," Sonja spoke worrisomely, "where's Ianite?" Suddenly, they all heard a car door close. Around the corner came Jordan with the still unconscious Ianite in his arms.


	3. It Has Begun

"Hey, guys." Jordan said as Mianite and Dianite ran over. "Is she alive?" Mianite spoke with uncertainty. "Yes, she's been out since she landed." "Let's get her inside, guys." Tucker said. When they got inside, Jordan laid her down on the couch. Sonja quickly got a wet wash cloth and placed it on Ianite's forehead. Sonja turned to Mianite and Dianite and said, "She's burning up." "She'll live. I mean she did survive her heart being stolen." Dianite said. Jordan looked up at Dianite and Mianite. "I haven't had a chance to formally meet you guys yet." Jordan reached out his hand and shook it with Mianite's. When Jordan shook hands with Dianite, Jordan's hand became so hot that he had to let go. "Jesus Christ, man!" Jordan yelled as he cooled it off. Dianite broke out laughing. "So Jordan," Tom spoke as he pointed at the TV, "what the bloody hell happened?" The TV was replaying the events from earlier with the headline: **Breaking News: Internet star Jordan Maron attacked by mysterious man. Extra terrestrial and colored meteors fall from the sky**.

Everyone turned towards Jordan. "Well…earlier today, I got a strange call from someone who threatened me with the consequences of his actions. Then, when I was driving through downtown, a man with skin of solid black and black clouds following him appeared out of nowhere in front of my car. I slammed on the brake, and when I got out of the car, he pulled a gun on me." "What was he saying to you, Jordan?" Tucker asked. "The man wasn't saying anything. Instead, the dark clouds behind him spoke to me. He said…he said that he was sent here to prevent a prophecy from being fulfilled. The prophecy called for four heroes from Earth who would restore the balance to the universe. Guys…we are those four." "WHAT?!" Tom screamed. "How do you know?" Sonja asked. Jordan then pulled out the beacon device and showed them all the video. Tucker's expression showed his concern. "So, this Ahriman guy is still out there?" "Yeah, no idea where he is or where the rest of the Nebulans are."

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Tom ran over and looked out the blinds. "COPS?!" "I got this." Jordan said as he walked to the door. When he opened it, there was a man and a woman holding C.I.A. badges in their hands. "Hello Mr. Maron. May we come in?" The woman said while smiling. "Yeah…sure." The two agents walked inside and into the living room. "HOLY MIANITE!" The male agent exclaimed. "Yes?" Mianite asked with a grin. "Who the hell are you?" Tucker asked. "Tucker, we work for the C.I.A. Mr. Maron's incident has made big news all across the west coast. We want to know more about what happened." The woman said. "So, what do you want?" Jordan asked. "We would like to bring you all in for a few questions because we fear that what happened today may very well happen again but with worse consequences." She responded. Tucker then said, "So, we're not being detained?" "No." She said reluctantly. Jordan turned to the group and then back at the agents. "I'm fine with that." The female agent smiled and said, "Alright, we will take you all there now."

"Well then. While you all go chit chat, Mianite and I are going to go sightseeing." Dianite said with a grin. Jordan responded quickly, "Wait! What about Ia-" The two gods vanished out of thin air. "-nite?" Jordan looked defeated. Jordan then walked over and picked up Ianite. "You're not seriously going to carry her again, are you?" Sonja asked. "Well," Jordan started, "we're not leaving her here." As they followed the agents out, Tom began to mock Jordan. "Jordan and Ianite sitting in a tree-" Jordan shut him down quickly. "Shut the hell up, Tom!" There were three SUV's, and the two agents climbed into one. Tom, Tucker, and Sonja climbed into another while Jordan went to the third one. As Jordan laid Ianite down on the seats, Tom shouted at him again. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jordan just ignored him and climbed in the vehicle. Once they started going, Jordan quickly fell asleep. In the other car, they were talking up a storm. Tucker pulled out his wallet. "Tom, I'll give you twenty bucks if every time Jordan tries to talk, you just interrupt him with that song." "Deal, he's gonna hate me by the end of the day." As Tucker gave Tom the money, Sonja just shook her head. "You know that he's probably going to beat the shit out of you, right?"

Meanwhile in Jordan's dream, Jordan was lying down and staring at a black sky. He sat up and looked around at what appeared to be Aethoria, but it wasn't a game; it was real. He stood up and looked at the edge to see Tucker, Sonja, and Tom waiting for him while they were holding hands. Tom was holding his hand out for Jordan. The prophecy echoed throughout Jordan's head. _The prophecy of the oracle talks of four great heroes from Earth who would restore the balance of the universe_. As Jordan reached for Tom's hand, the ground and everyone around him vanished. Jordan started falling through the end. _I am here to make sure that prophecy will not be fulfilled_.

Jordan then woke up from his dream, panting. The driver looked through the mirror back at Jordan. "You alright, sir?" Jordan looked at Ianite and then out the window; they were on a bridge over a large body of water. "Yeah." Out of the corner of Jordan's eye, a semi truck on the left of them smashed into the side of them. The SUV spun out and smashed into the barricade on the side of the bridge. The car was now balancing on the edge. Jordan, dazed, looked through the mirror to see blood all over the motionless and now dead driver. He could also hear gunshots along with screams. Jordan tried to move towards Ianite's side, but the car started to tip. Then Tom, Sonja, and Tucker ran over to Ianite's side. Tom quickly opened the door. "Give me your hand, Jordan!" "You get her first!" Jordan yelled back as Tom freaked out. "Fine…but as soon as we pull her out, you need to jump out because the car will fall." Jordan nodded with anticipation. Tucker and Sonja grabbed Ianite and pulled her out. As soon as she was pulled out, the car tipped forward severely. Jordan reached for Tom's hand, but the weight of the car sent the vehicle over the edge. As the car fell, Jordan hit his head on the ceiling. "NO!" Tom shouted.

Right as the car hit the water, a purple, bubble-like orb emerged out of the SUV. Inside of it was Jordan. "Tom." Tucker said to get his attention. Tom turned to his right to see Ianite awake with her hands pointed towards the orb. As she lifted the orb up, the truck driver walked over, for it was another Nebulan. "Sonja, get back." Tucker said nervously. Ianite set Jordan down; he was still unconscious. The Nebulan pulled out his dark sword and got closer to them. Tom looked up into the sky and yelled, "DIANITE!" Suddenly, a flash of red lightning struck Tom. Tom now had a katana in his hands. The katana's blade was red and was covered with flames. Tom made eye contact with the Nebulan. "And you will know my name is the lord, when I lay my vengeance upon thee." Tom said. "Tom, what the fuck are you talking about?" Tucker asked. "Has no one here seen Pulp Fiction? Fuck you guys then." Tom said as he ran towards the Nebulan.

Tom swung the sword with all his anger. As Tom's sword clashed with the Nebulan's, sparks and flames bounced off. Tom then overpowered him and shoved the Nebulan to the side of the semi's trailer. Tom swiftly brought his sword down onto the hand of the Nebulan that was holding the sword. As the dark sword fell, the Nebulan yelled in pain. Tom took the hilt of his sword and slammed it into the Nebulan's face. The Nebulan fell to the ground, and the handgun on his side fell out. Tom looked at the gun and then picked it up. He aimed it at the Nebulan's head. The two agents ran over. "Tom, don't!" The female agent exclaimed. Not one second later, Tom fired the gun into the Nebulan's head. "We could have captured and interrogated him!" She shouted. "How about you fight the next one then? I don't care who you are, but I am not taking prisoners."


	4. Still Alive

Jordan awoke in a hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was the car falling off the bridge with him trapped inside. He sat up and noticed that he had no IV's or bandages. He got to his feet and walked out of the room; there were no nurses or doctors around. Jordan put his hand up against the wall and leaned against it. "Am I here? Am I alive?" "Yes, Jordan, you are." The sound of the female voice caused him to spin around quickly. "I-Ianite?" The purple haired goddess smiled at him and nodded. He stepped closer to her. "What is going on?" "Wake up, and you will find out." "What? I am awake." "Come on, the others are waiting for you." "My Lady, what are you talking about?" Suddenly, Jordan's vision became blurry, and he fell to the ground hearing, "Wake up, Jordan."

He awoke once again, but now on a couch, to see Tucker leaning over on Jordan saying, "Wake up, Jordan." This caused Jordan to jump which triggered laughter in the room. "God damn it…Can't a man just get some sleep?" He said as he rolled onto his side. "You've gotten enough sleep already." A familiar female voice said. His eyes shot wide open. He sat straight up and stared at Ianite. Tom snickered, for he found the perfect moment. "Jordan and Ianite-" "Tom," Jordan interrupted, "I forgot. I still have something of yours." Confused, Tom stopped his little chant. Jordan reached into his pocket and pulled out his middle finger, flipping Tom off. Tom sighed as Tucker retorted, "Hey! That was my thing!" "Well, I did it better." Jordan said with a smirk which caused a smile from Ianite. Then, the door of the waiting area opened with the female agent's head poking through. "Good to see you're up, Jordan. Are you all ready?" With multiple nods, they exited the room. Sonja walked up to Jordan and whispered, "Nice diversion back there, but it won't stop Tom from doing it again." Jordan nodded, saying, "Let him keep trying. He'll have to be committed to it if he wants some kind of reaction out of me."

They crossed the hall and into the debriefing room where they met the female agent and an older and more taller man. Mianite and Dianite appeared next to the gang as everyone settled inside. "First off," the female agent said, "my name is Ivy. This here is my superior and former marine, Officer Walker." Tom merely stared at Ivy in a gaze just now noticing her long and red hair as well as her piercing brown eyes. He forced himself to snap out of it, and he focused his attention to what was being spoken about. Walker leaned on the table and spoke with a deep voice. "We are well aware of the situation that is at hand. I hope you don't mind, but we took the little beacon device you got from one of them and analyzed it in order to see what we're up against." Biographies of Jordan, Sonja, Tucker, and Tom popped up on the board behind Ivy. "Ugh, did you really have to pick _that_ picture for me?" Sonja asked. "We have done our research on you all. We are aware that you all may not always get along, but we hope that for the sake of saving the world, you can make a few exceptions." Ivy said with a smile.

"So what's the plan?" Jordan asked. Walker pulled out a portfolio of pictures and spread them across the table. In these pictures, various Nebulans could be seen around largely populated areas across L.A. and other large cities throughout the United States. "They're everywhere." Sonja said in disbelief. "Yeah," Walker said, "these people are not _just_ out to get you. They're going to try to take this nation or even destroy it. Then maybe even the whole world…Right now, the plan is for you to stay low. Do not use your phones or anything to contact anyone. We cannot risk them tracking you down. Instead, we'll provide you with these earpieces with COMM channels so secure that even the NSA cannot tap into them." Walker smiled, and Ivy whispered to the gang, "This is the part where you laugh." An awkward laughter then sounded throughout the room. After saying this, Ivy passed out the four earpieces for them.

"Furthermore," Walker began, "you all will need codenames. I would suggest your standard nicknames being Captain Sparklez, Jericho, Syndicate, and Fire Foxx. Now, onto the more crucial part…There may be a time where you will encounter one of the Nebulans. In order to defend yourselves, Ivy will show you to the armory." "Yes, sir, but may I also mention something else?" Walker nodded. "Let me be clear," she firmly stated, "if at all you get the opportunity to capture one of them, we need you to bring them back to us _alive._ " Ivy was staring at Tom as she said this. He kept quiet but rolled his eyes when she looked away. Ivy then led them out of the room, down the long hall, and into another room.

This new room was filled with guns, weapons, and gear on walls and tables. "For now," she said, "you will only be carrying a handgun and a knife. No need to alarm people." "Hey, uh, don't we need a permit for carrying a gun in public?" Tucker asked. "Not as long as you carry these at all times." She said as she tossed them each a C.I.A. badge with their own personal I.D.'s. "From this point on and until this all ends, you're C.I.A. now." Tom couldn't help but scream with excitement. "Meet me back at the debriefing room when you're finished here." She said as she made eye contact with Tom. She smiled at him as she walked out. Tom immediately ran over and grabbed a belt that had holsters for a sidearm and a knife. The rest followed, and they strapped their belts on. They all grabbed standard combat knives and slid them in their respective holsters. For the guns, Tom grabbed a gray Desert Eagle, Tucker grabbed a shiny and silver M1911, Sonja grabbed a black M9, and Jordan grabbed a shiny and silver .357 magnum. "My only concern is that we can only carry so much ammo on us at a time." Tucker said. "I think I can speak also for my siblings when I say that we can assist with that. We'll keep you locked and loaded." Mianite said. "What about my sword?" Tom asked Dianite. " _Your_ sword?" Dianite asked sarcastically as he laughed. Tom sighed. When they finished getting ready, they headed back to the debriefing room.

"Are you sure, sir?" Ivy asked Walker. "Sure about what?" Sonja asked as they entered the room again. Walker nodded to Ivy and said to the gang, "You can all head back to your homes. Get some rest while you can. We'll let you know if something comes up." "Thank God," Tucker said, "I need to feed Grizz." "Stay safe, guys." Ivy said as she smiled. "Will do." Tom said as the gang walked out of the room.


	5. Sparks Fly

*Later at Tucker's house*

"Who's up for a beer?" Tucker said, exhausted. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head out." Jordan said back. "Come on, Jordan," Tom complained, "just hang out with us for a few more hours. When was the last time we all actually went out and had a good time?" "I appreciate it, Tom, but it's been a long day. I just want some sleep." The tired Jordan said. "It's cool. Go get some rest. We've all been through a lot today, especially you." Sonja reassuringly said to him with a smile. "Goodnight, guys." Jordan said as he waved to them. "Night." Sonja said. "Goodnight, man." Tucker said carrying some beer. Tom then waved and said, "Yeah, goodnight, Jardon." Jordan walked out and climbed into his car.

When he got in, he rubbed his eyes and looked at his hand that pulled the trigger earlier. He clenched his hand and began driving. A little bit later, Ianite suddenly appeared in the passenger seat. "Jesus!" He yelled as he jumped. "Sorry for scaring you." She said back. Jordan shook it off and said, "It's fine, My Lady." "Question, if I may…why do you call me 'My Lady?'" She asked. "To be honest," he shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just said it one day, and it stuck. If you don't wanna be called that, I can just stick with Ianite." "No, no, I like it." "Now, I have a question for you. When did you wake up? Was it during the bridge incident?" "Truthfully, Jordan…I was never asleep. I only acted unconscious to see what you would do if you thought I was."

Jordan's heart started to beat faster. "So, um, you knew what was going on from when you crashed in downtown to the bridge incident?" "Yep." Ianite couldn't see it in the darkness, but Jordan's face was turning bright red. "Oh…" There was a long pause filled with awkward silence. Trying to change the subject, Jordan said, "So what do you do for fun?" "Well," Ianite said, "I love to read and write. What about you?" "Well, my hobbies are also kind of my job. I make gaming videos on YouTube and stream games on Twitch. One of my series I do is Mianite with Tom, Tucker, and Sonja." "Neat!" "Yeah, it's pretty gnarbuckle." As he said this, Ianite giggled. Before they knew it, they were back at Jordan's place.

As they got out of the car, he said, "You're welcome to chill at my place if you want." "Thank you, Jordan, but I also am going to get some rest. My brothers have told me the clouds are even comfier than pillows." Jordan smiled and said, "Goodnight, My Lady." Ianite smiled and kissed Jordan on the cheek. "Goodnight, my hero." Right after she said that, she vanished. Jordan just stood there, motionless with his mouth open. _Did that…just happen?_ He walked into the lobby, still in shock. He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall as the doors closed. He laughed to himself and smiled.

Suddenly, his phone went off. He reached for it and hesitated about answering it until he realized it was his mom calling. He gave in and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. "Jordan! Oh, thank God!" His mom said with a sigh of relief. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked out of the elevator. "What's wrong!? What's wrong is that I come home to see you on the TV nearly being killed!" He then walked into his apartment. "Mom, I'm fine. Listen, I can't be on the phone long. I shouldn't even be on it now. The people from the C.I.A. have ordered my friends and me not to communicate with anyone electronically."

"Just tell me what is going on, Jordan." He sighed and said, "Today, I was attacked by aliens who were sent here to kill my friends and me. Another race of aliens is at war with them and need our help. They somehow brought the gods from our Mianite series to life. The aliens trying to kill us are gonna destroy this world with us." "Stop making up stories, Jordan." "I'm telling the truth. You can ask the C.I.A. if you want." "Fine…just promise me you're safe." "I promise." "Goodnight, Jordan." "Goodnight, Mom." He hung up the phone with a sigh. "This is gonna be a long week."


	6. Breaking Balance

*The next morning*

Jordan awoke to hear voices coming outside his bedroom. He jolted up and quickly threw on some clothes. He grabbed his gun and slowly walked to the door. As he cracked the door open cautiously, he could tell that the voices were coming from his office area. Jordan opened the door completely and walked down the hall. As he crept closer to the corner, he took a deep breath. Then he spun around the corner and aimed. Jordan's expression went from worried to annoyed quickly. "God damn it, Ianite!" Ianite was sat at his chair, watching videos. He lowered his gun and shook his head. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I would wake you." Ianite said with regret. "It's fine…Hey, what you watching?" Jordan said as he walked over to his computer. On the screen was an episode of Mianite. "The salt shaker light house prank really _was_ the best." Jordan said and laughed.

He walked over to his kitchen and asked, "You want anything to eat?" "No, thank you." After Jordan ate, he headed back to his room to change. While putting on fresh clothes, his phone lit up on his desk. The text was from Tom, and it read, "PUT ON YOUR EARPIECE!" He immediately put it in his ear and slid his gun into the holster. "Hello? Hello?" He asked. "Jordan, meet us on the ground floor of your building. We're almost there." Tom said through the channel. "What's going on, Tom?" "There's a-" Tom's voice cut out, and he disconnected. "Tom? Tom? Well, if you can hear me, I'm heading down now." Jordan walked back to Ianite. "My Lady, something's wrong, and Tom wasn't able to tell me. Can you go see what's up real quick?" "Sure thing." "Thanks, I'll meet you downstairs." She vanished, and then he left his apartment.

As he walked into the elevator, he noticed a man, whom seemed a bit bulky, standing inside. "Good morning." Jordan said to the man whom nodded in response. As Jordan hit the _Floor 1_ button, he got curious because no other button was lit up. It was like the man had already reached his destination. The doors closed as he realized this. "Hey, uh, what floor?" He asked the man. Instead of replying, the man walked over and hit the emergency stop button. Jordan finally realized what was going on, so he reached for his gun. The man dashed over and slammed Jordan against the wall. Both Jordan's earpiece and his gun fell out and skidded across the floor. Jordan kicked him back a bit and then hit him with a punch to the side of the man's face. He shook his head and swung an uppercut into Jordan's jaw. He then tackled Jordan to the floor, shaking the elevator.

Suddenly, the elevator started descending again. He hit Jordan with another blow to the face. Blood was all over Jordan's face now. The man wrapped his hands around Jordan's neck and began to squeeze. Jordan tried to shove him off, but he could not overpower him. Jordan reached his hand out to get the gun, but it was just out of his reach. Then he pulled out his knife and stabbed it into the man's right shoulder. The man let out a yell of pain, but he did not release his grip. Instead, he squeezed harder with a grin so wicked it could give demons nightmares. As the life drained from Jordan's eyes, he thought about everything he had gone through, his friends, and especially Ianite. _Goodnight_ , _my hero._ Jordan's eyes shot wide open, and he kicked the man in the balls.

The man groaned in pain and fell over clutching his groin area. Jordan, finally able to breathe, climbed on top of the man and just started wailing powerful punches filled with anger across the man's face. He kept going until he could barely feel anything in his hand. He finally stopped, stood up, and grabbed his gun. As he aimed it at the man's bruised and bloodied head, the elevator doors opened. Without noticing the doors opening, he fired his magnum, killing the man. Jordan turned to his right and looked out the door to see Tom, Tucker, and Sonja staring in shock.


End file.
